


More Worthy of my Valentine

by OminousPredictions



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: M/M, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:21:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22956319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OminousPredictions/pseuds/OminousPredictions
Summary: After the disaster that was last year's Valentine's Day, Kim has decided to switch targets to a more worthy recipient of his affections. Short, sweet, and to the point. Plus, with frustrated Alix Kubdel and a little Futurama reference.
Relationships: Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Max Kanté/Lê Chiến Kim
Comments: 6
Kudos: 203





	More Worthy of my Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> My first story published here, so feel free to comment.

Le Chien Kim had made a vow never to repeat the disaster that was last year’s Valentine’s Day, starting with transferring his affections to someone more worthy of them. His hand clenched around the box in his pocket for the fifth time; if he wasn’t careful, he’d probably squash it completely. He’d been standing outside his classroom for five whole minutes, unable to work up the courage to go in and do the deed. Part of him felt ashamed at this, but somehow asking out Chloe had seemed easier than asking out Max.

Kim smiled at the thought of his hyper-intelligent, devoted and sweet friend. Max was so clever, easily the cleverest in their entire school, but he was never rude, conceited or arrogant about it and was always there to help his friends if they needed it. Compared to Kim, the brawny, athletic jock, it seemed amazing that they were even polite with each other, much less best friends, but best friends they were. But recently, Kim had come to see Max in a different light. He loved how the smaller boy’s entire aura lit up whenever he was talking about the latest video game or positing how likely and unlikely certain things were based on his recent statistics. He loved how the light would glint off his glasses in a certain way, or his ebony skin would blend so well with his favourite green shirt. It took some time because Kim was admittedly not the sharpest knife in the drawer, but eventually he realised that his feelings for Max had become romantic. It had shocked him at first, but then he realised there was nothing wrong with it. It was the 21st century and several of his classmates were not strictly heterosexual themselves. All he really had to worry about was Max rejecting him, which after last year with Chloe was a pretty terrifying outcome, though he was convinced that even if Max did reject him, he wouldn’t do it like Chloe did. Taking a deep breath, he entered the classroom.

Most of his classmates were already there, waiting for Miss Bustier to arrive, and many showed signs of Valentine’s Day. Mylene and Ivan were sequestered on their bench, the bigger boy hugging the smaller girl; Rose was planting handmade black roses in Juleka’s hair, making the quiet girl blush; Alya and Nino were stuck in the infinite loop of arguing which one was cuter; and Nathaniel and Marc were both sitting shyly at the back of the class, exchanging what looked like Valentine’s Day cards. 

Max was sitting up at the back as well, talking to his robot buddy Markov, an advanced AI he’d built himself and which had become akumatized in the process of trying to prove he was sentient. Not a fun day when Max got taken hostage by it, nearly giving Kim a heart attack. But there were no hard feelings over that and Markov’s presence had become synonymous with Max’s. Kim took another deep breath and began to walk up the aisle towards Max, passing Chloe without even a sidelong glance at her. As he approached, Max saw him and turned away from Markov with a welcoming smile that Kim returned. As he drew level, Marc gave a delighted noise and flung his arms around Nathaniel, a piece of paper clutched in his hand. Kim caught a brief glimpse of what looked like a sketch of Marc’s face, with the words “a mon amour, Nathaniel” written above it. The red-headed boy returned the embrace, a happy smile on his face. Kim looked at Max and saw that he was smiling at the two artists as well, giving him hope. Max then patted the seat next to him.

“I was just talking to Markov about my video game. We both theorise that eliminating certain cosmetics with the background could increase it’s efficiency by 6.7%!”, Max said excitedly.

“That’s great, Max.”, Kim replied.

His hand went into his pocket for the box, which he brought out.

“There was something I wanted to say, Max.”, he said.

“Oh? What is it?”, Max asked.

“After last year, what a disaster it was, it got me thinking-”, Kim began.

“Not your strong suit!”, Alix called.

“Not now, Alix!”, Kim shot back.

The pink-haired girl merely flipped him off before going back to her texting, or whatever it was she was doing.

“Anyway, it got me thinking about a lot of things. I realised that my feelings for Chloe were not what I thought they were. Instead, they became stronger for someone else.”, Kim went on.

“Who for, Kim?”, Max asked.

“That’s the thing. I don’t know if he’ll accept them.”, Kim said.

“I’ll help you. Just like last year with Chloe, I’ll……. wait, did you say ‘him’?”, Max trailed off as it sank in.

Kim scanned Max’s face carefully, but the other boy showed no signs of disgust. Merely confusion, and also quiet hope mingled with fear. But what for, and what of?

“Yes, him. I realised that I have feelings for a boy. A boy who’s amazing and wonderful and kind and sweet, and oh so smart.”, Kim gushed.

He held up the box and opened it, revealing what was inside; a brooch, but not a gaudy one like the one he’d tried to give to Chloe. This one was a simple thing, a brass calculator with red, green and blue stones for buttons. Max gasped.

“Kim, is this…..? Are you……?”, he whispered.

“Yes. Max, will you be my Valentine?”, Kim asked.

For a few seconds, there was silence and Kim began to worry that he’d crossed a line. Then Max jumped forwards, wrapping his arms around Kim’s larger frame and hugging him.

“Yes! Yes! One hundred percent yes!”, he said.

Kim was too stunned to react for a moment, then returned the hug. It was only a few seconds later that he realised the odd sound he’d just registered was applause. The entire class had got to their feet and were applauding. Max and Kim broke apart, flustered.

“Ummm….”, Kim began.

“FINALLY! God, is EVERYONE in this class so damn thick when it comes to romance?!”, Alix said.

“Eh?”, Max said, very confused.

“We’ve been waiting months for you two to finally realise you’re meant for each other!”, Alix continued.

“Well……”, Kim said.

Alix slammed her head down onto her desk.

“And I thought Nathaniel and Marc were idiots!”, she said.

“Hey! We weren’t that oblivious!”, Nathaniel said.

“Actually, we kind of were.”, Marc said quietly.

“Traitor.”, Nathaniel said, glaring at his boyfriend.

“What? We were.”, Marc said in his defence.

“I suppose. But who could be more oblivious than Max and Kim?”, Nathaniel asked.

The classroom door opened and Adrien and Marinette came in.

“Hey, guys. What’s everyone cheering about?”, Adrien asked.

“Max and Kim finally admitted they like each other.”, Alya said.

“Oh, wow! That’s so wonderful!”, Marinette gushed.

“I’m happy for you both. It was pretty obvious.”, Adrien said with a smile.

Said smile vanished and was replaced by a confused look as everyone in the class groaned and slammed their heads into their desks in frustration.

“I can’t deal with this class. I’m surrounded by morons.”, Alix said, her voice muffled.

==================================================================


End file.
